Inocencia
by Vampisandi
Summary: Draco necesita entrenar para mejorar en Quidditch pero se llevará una sorpresa cuando se encuentre a alguien inesperado de ojos inocentes con la misma meta que él. One shot


**Hola! **

**Parece que yo cada vez me tardo más en escribir un nuevo ff, que horror, este me dio tiempo por qué es puente y tuve 5 días libres, es para un concurso, no sé que vaya a pasar espero que les guste. Este no tiene lemmon pues el concurso es de romance y pensé hacer este sin algo que corrompa el romance en el ff.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y lo que conozcas pertenecen a Rowling yo no lo hago con fines de lucro

**Agradecimientos x VyM a:**

**zoesimitis:** Muxas Gracias por todas tus reviews y x siempre apoyarme, de verdad muxisimas gracias.

**Lili Dark Black**: Anita! Gracias por la reviews, este ff es para el concurso xro no encuentro el Tepic T.T

**Death Howl:** Muxas gracias por tu review

**Sara Meliss**: Sip, seguiré con la secuela después de q termine otros dos

**x alertas de V yM a: ****naryaevans**

Inocencia

El sol se metía entre las colinas, estaba anocheciendo, un viento otoñal soplaba suavemente iba y venía jugando entre las copas de los árboles, los pájaros buscaban refugio para cubrirse del frío de la noche pues el invierno ya estaba cerca.

Una chica pelirroja se adentraba en el campo de Quidditch con la escoba en la mano, los de slytherin habían terminado su entrenamiento momentos antes y ahora ella aprovechaba el campo vacío para practicar un poco; subió a su escoba y ascendió rápidamente, el viento golpeaba sus mejillas y tocaba sus cabellos haciéndolos moverse con gracia, sus labios formaban una sonrisa, al fin estaba de nuevo volando y esa sensación que provocaba en ella se expandía por todo su cuerpo, ojalá todo el tiempo fuera así.

Lo contrario de lo que pensaba un chico rubio que regresaba al campo, justamente por la misma razón de la pelirroja: practicar, pero él no lo hacía por gusto pues cansado ya del entrenamiento anterior, ahora tenía que regresar para mejorar su técnica, bendito el día en el que se le ocurrió meterse al equipo, ni siquiera le gustaba jugar realmente, sólo lo había hecho para competir con Potter y para que su padre estuviera orgulloso pero lejos de enorgullecerlo lo decepciono como nunca, había perdido los partidos contra él y había quedado como un idiota, por eso había estado practicando todo el verano y todas las tardes desde que entraron al colegio, llegó a su destino pero cuando se disponía a emprender vuelo se dio cuenta que alguien más ya había ocupado su lugar de entrenamiento, era la chica Weasley, lo sabía por qué los Weasley se reconocían fácilmente. Draco se le quedó viendo, pensaba en lo absurdo de la situación pues por culpa de su familia la chica casi moría el año pasado, sonrió para sus adentros al verla volar ya que, realmente volaba bien y si su padre supiera que ella volaba mejor que él… bueno era mejor no imaginárselo. La pelirroja bajó y Draco instintivamente se escondió detrás de las gradas, no sabía por qué lo había hecho "ni que le tuviera miedo" pensó, pero aún así no se movió de su lugar hasta que la chica hubo subido de nuevo.

El rubio una hora más tarde entró en su habitación y se acostó en su cama, "pareces idiota, escondiéndote de una Weasley" pensaba, el cansancio le había ganado y cerró sus párpados, suspiró diciendo

– Es linda

Y se quedó completamente dormido.

Ginny quien no se había dado cuenta de que tuvo público planeó la mañana siguiente volver a volar pero esta vez después del entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor. Draco también planeaba ir al campo de Quidditch pero ahora no era exactamente para practicar, algo le había provocado la pelirroja, no sabía que era pero no podía reprimir el deseo de verla volando esa tarde, pero esta vez no sería un cobarde escondiéndose detrás de las gradas, quería hablarle para darse cuenta de que sólo era una niñita tonta y que el efecto que le había provocado fue sólo momentáneo y sin valor.

Pero al verla de nuevo en el aire supo que estaba en problemas, la chica irradiaba alegría y ternura, y una belleza de niña que aunque aún nadie lo notaba él sabía que iba a convertirse en una hermosa mujer, simplemente no podía apartar su mirada, era cautivante.

La noche caía lentamente como un velo negro, Ginny se cansó y bajo a tierra firme caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia los vestidores, pero se detuvo al ver a Malfoy, sus miradas quedaron fijas a los ojos del otro, la chica se empezó a poner nerviosa por la forma en la que el rubio la veía, su mirada era penetrante y decía algo indescifrable para ella. Estaba tentada a quedarse y saber que era lo que quería pero seguro y terminaría burlándose de ella y prefirió avanzar como si no lo hubiera visto, pasó a su lado y él no hizo seña alguna de detenerla así que pensó que sólo lo hacía para molestar, cuando pensó que todo iría normalmente, el chico habló:

– Parece que eso de volar bien es de familia

Ginny se quedó estupefacta y volteó a mirarlo; él ni siquiera había pensado en lo que dijo, sintió como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado unos instantes, se atrevió a verla a los ojos y ante esto las mejillas de porcelana de ella se tiñeron de rojo, Draco pudo verlo aunque ya sólo alumbraba la luz de las estrellas, sonrió al verla ponerse nerviosa pensó en arreglar el asunto diciendo algún insulto, pero sorpresivamente no encontraba ninguno "vamos es una Weasley, es muy fácil insultarla" pensó, pero no lo era, no podía sentir aversión ante la imagen delante de él, la brisa movía los cabellos rojos de la chica, sus labios carmesí combinaban con su piel blanca de porcelana y algunas pecas en sus mejillas. No pudo soportarlo más y se alejó de ahí, dejando a la chica aún sorprendida por su actitud.

Al día siguiente ambos parecían estar en algún otro planeta¿qué había pasado? se preguntaban una y otra vez en sus cabezas, la chica aún seguía extrañada por las palabras del rubio, es decir, él siempre mostró aversión hacia su familia, siempre salía con un comentario sarcástico para molestarlos, y de pronto se comportó totalmente contrario a su personalidad de siempre. Y entendía que lo más sabio no era ir a volar esa tarde pero la curiosidad de saber si él iría sólo para verla volar, era más fuerte que su conciencia.

Justo como lo pensó, ahí estaba de nuevo en el campo de Quidditch pero esta vez no montó su escoba si no que se dirigió hacia donde estaba él, sin comprenderlo esta acción de la pelirroja lo puso nervioso, sin embargo trató de no aparentarlo, ella llegó al lugar donde estaba parado, pensó que le reclamaría que la hubiese estado espiando pero la chica simplemente se sentó en frente de él recargándose en sus manos y le preguntó:

– ¿También vienes a practicar?- él sonrió

– Si, pero parece que por más que lo intento el lugar está ocupado mucho antes de que yo llegue- ella también sonrió -¿Por qué lo haces?

Se miraron a los ojos, ella había entendido perfectamente la pregunta, se encogió de hombros y pensó un momento

– Me libera- contestó simplemente

– ¿Cuál es tu posición preferida?- empezó de nuevo la conversación Draco, y siguieron charlando y riendo, era lo más extraño del mundo, pues parecía que se conocían de toda la vida, se quedaron ahí hasta que la luna brilló en lo alto

– Vaya, el tiempo se pasa volando- dijo ella

– Es verdad- él le sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse, un choque de electricidad invadió sus cuerpos al tocarse, pero ninguno de los dos mencionó algo de lo sucedido.

Los días siguientes los dos practicaban juntos, Ginny sabía que volaba mejor que él pero siempre decía que aún le faltaba mucho para no molestarlo, un día empezó a llover muy fuerte y el viento hizo que se desviara y casi cayó de la escoba, Draco reaccionó al instante y la ayudó a bajar sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, Ginny lo miró sonrojada y susurró un 'Gracias' casi inaudible, el chico al tenerla tan cerca también se había sonrojado, los dos se sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia los vestidores pues era suficiente por ese día.

Draco se preguntaba todos lo días que era lo que le atraía de ella, daba vueltas y vueltas en su habitación tratando de encontrar la respuesta. La pelirroja se encontraba en una situación parecida, hasta el verano pasado sólo había pensado en Harry, pero a él ni siquiera lo conocía bien y no entendía cómo era que podía hablarle más fácilmente a Draco; si ahora lo llamaba Draco y el le decía Ginny algo que no parecía gran cosa pero era el mayor cambio en su amistad.

Un accidente le ocurrió a Draco, todo pasó en una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, un hipogrifo, y Draco no pudo seguir yendo a practicar con Ginny y eventualmente ella perdió el interés y dejo de ir, pero él no se había olvidado de ella le enviaba una rosa roja todas las tardes con una tarjeta que contenía una sola letra D.

Ella también iba a visitarlo y se quedaban platicando hasta altas horas de la noche, un día menciono el juicio de Bucbeack, Draco bajo la mirada

– Son órdenes de mi padre, la herida está curada pero él dice que debo seguir fingiendo, no puedo hacer nada

Ella suspiró y se entristeció, el extendió su mano y acarició su rostro, la vio a los ojos y descubrió la respuesta que constantemente se hacia, a través de sus ojos podía ver su inocencia, descubrió que nunca podría olvidarla ni separarse de ella, se acercó lentamente y junto sus labios con los carmesí de la chica, dándole un tierno beso, marcando para siempre un amor puro, honesto y prohibido.

0o0o0o0o0

**N/A: **Este ff es como el comienzo de Verdad y Mentira pues termina con que nunca podrá separarse de ella y es lo que planteó en el de V Y M también pienso hacer la secuela de ese, pero primero hago los que tengo pensados.


End file.
